


Perfect disaster

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first date - was what others would call a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idikehaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/gifts).



> Disclaimer:The boys are not mine I just borrow them to play with!

As far as first dates go, theirs was what others would have called a disaster.

Harry had been so nervous that he hadn´t been able to sleep at all the night before. So naturally - he overslept and that when they wanted to have a picnic lunch the next day.

Instead of showing up dressed sharply and with a carefully planned picnic basket at Dracos doorstep to impress - his tie was crooked and his socks mismatched, and the picnic basket was filled with stuff, he had quickly picked up at the supermarket.

Draco had been impatiently waiting for him, and when they finally apparated to the park they had just sat down on a improvised blanket, made from Harry's shoe  (because of course the blanket lay securely at Harry's home) when the heavens opened the flood gates and they had been drenched to the bones in seconds.

So yes one could say that their first date was a disaster.

But what made it wonderful instead was how the rain washed away all pretences.  
How the warm drops caused them to just dance like children, chasing puddles and laugh together. How Harry was blind and had to come really close to see Dracos face, because his glasses were wet. How Draco needed to catch the drops hanging on Harry's lashes with his mouth which led to kisses - shared in the rain.  When Draco begann to shiver in his wet clothes Harry of course had to take him home and undress, and because he just forgot to do it with magic, he towled Draco off and put him in his bed to warm him up.

Since it was not fair that Harry had seen Draco naked, naturally he had to undress himself and even the odds again, and if it all was a bit fast - well one could think that dancing around one another for four years after the war before going on the first official date, could be counted as extenuating circumstances.

Draco kissed Harry again and when he finally slid himself into the tight heat, it felt like coming home for both of them.

It was chaotic and unplanned, it was wild and liberating, it was rushed and probably too fast, it was against everything that was considered along the rules of proper first dates.

It could have been a disaster for others - for them it was like they always had been.

For them it was perfect and they didn´t want it any other way.

 

 

 

 

 

So darling - I hope you like it even though it is short. Hugs again!


End file.
